Beatrix
Generälin Beatrix ist ein kurzzeitig spielbarer Charakter aus Final Fantasy IX. Sie dient anfangs in Königin Branes Armee und ist ihr als Generälin zunächst voll und ganz untergeben. Im Namen der Gier der Königin richtet sie als größte Kriegerin Alexandrias viel Zerstörung an, erkennt jedoch im Laufe der Handlung die Schwere ihrer Schuld und wechselt auf die Seite von Zidane und dessen Freunden. Während ihrer kurzen Gastauftritte empfindet sie immer mehr für Adelbert Steiner, wobei dieser ihre Gefühle erwidert. Von ihr erhält man den ersten Garnet für die Beschwörung Bahamuts. Ihr rechtes Auge ist von einem Verband bedeckt; ob ihr Auge im Kampf beschädigt wurde, ist unbekannt. Man erfährt, dass sie innerlich auf der Suche nach einem Gegner ist, mit dem sie sich messen kann, da sie jahrelang ihre Fähigkeiten, nicht zuletzt auch für Königin Brane, trainiert und perfektioniert hat. Handlung Zum ersten Mal taucht Beatrix zu Beginn des Spiels auf, als Zon und Son bemerken, dass Prinzessin Garnet aus dem Schloss Alexandrias geflohen ist und dabei die Silberkette, den Staatsschatz, entwendet hat. Anschließend beginnt sie, genau wie Steiner, mit der Suche nach ihr. Als Alexandria einige Zeit später in Burmecia einfällt, führt Beatrix die alexandrischen Truppen an. Zidane, Freia, Vivi und Quina stellen sich ihr zum Kampf, um einen Burmecia-Soldaten zu beschützen. Allerdings erweist sich Beatrix als äußerst stark und besiegt die Gruppe mit Leichtigkeit. Anschließend bricht sie mit Königin Brane und dessen Waffenhändler Kuja nach Cleyra auf, wo sich der König von Burmecia versteckt haben soll. Dort angekommen beginnt die Invasion auf den Cleyra-Baum, wobei viele Bewohner und Flüchtlinge ums Leben kommen. Beatrix schleicht sich in den Haupttempel und stiehlt den Wüstenstern, einen der Schatzkristalle, von den Cleyranern. Als sie den Baum verlassen will, wird sie von der Gruppe erneut zum Kampf herausgefordert, den sie wieder für sich entscheidet. Bevor der Stamm des Cleyra-Baumes von der Bestia Odin ausgelöscht wird, flieht sie mittels eines Schwarzmagiers, der sie auf die Rote Rose teleportiert. Zidane, Vivi und Freia folgen ihr und beobachten sie auf dem Schiff. Sie beginnt Zweifel an den Methoden der Königin zu hegen, spricht diese jedoch nicht offen aus. Sie überreicht den Schatzkristall und fragt bei Königin Brane nach dem Wohlbefinden der Prinzessin. Diese wurde in Alexandria festgenommen und soll zur Strafe für den Diebstahl des Staatsschatzes hingerichtet werden. Erneut hegt Beatrix starke Zweifel, beschließt jedoch sich selbst ein Bild der Lage zu machen. Als sie schließlich in Alexandria ankommt, trifft sie auf Zidane, Vivi, Steiner und Freia, die gerade Prinzessin Garnet vor Zon und Son gerettet haben. Es kommt zum letzten Kampf mit Beatrix, den die Protagonisten wieder verlieren. Nach seiner Niederlage weist Zidane die Generälin daraufhin, dass Prinzessin Garnet bewusstlos ist und es ihre Aufgabe sei, sie zu beschützen. Mittels ihrer Weißmagie ist es Beatrix möglich den Schlafzauber, der auf Garnet liegt, zu lösen. Als Königin Brane schließlich den Befehl gibt, die Gruppe zu beseitigen, widersetzt sich Beatrix ihr schließlich und ermöglicht, in Zusammenarbeit mit Freia und Steiner, den restlichen Gruppenmitgliedern die Flucht aus dem Schloss. Später, nach Königin Branes Ableben, schwört sie Königin Garnet die Treue. Durch ein Missverständnis findet sie am Tage der Krönung einen romantischen Brief, den Eiko ursprünglich für Zidane geschrieben hat, um ihm ihre Gefühle zu offenbaren. Zum angegebenen Zeitpunkt trifft Beatrix auf Steiner, der den Brief während seiner Patrouille fndet, was sie fälschlicherweise in ihrem Verdacht bestätigt, dass er den Brief verfasst habe. Als die beiden sich näher kommen, taucht plötzlich Bark auf und stört somit die Szene. 200px|left|thumb|Artwork von Yoshitaka Amano In der folgenden Nacht kämpfen Beatrix und Steiner Seite an Seite und verteidigen die Burgstadt Alexandria, als Kuja Nebelmonster schickt, um die Stadt anzugreifen. Während der Kämpfe gesteht Steiner ihr, dass er tatsächlich Gefühle für sie hegt und möchte ihr diese mitteilen, falls einer von beiden im Kampf sein Leben ließe. Beim Angriff der Invincible auf die Bestia Alexander, die Garnet und Eiko zusammen zur Verteidigung der Stadt beschworen haben, verlieren sich Steiner und Beatrix aus den Augen. Seitdem gilt sie eine ganze Weile als verschwunden. Zidane trifft sie wieder, als er auf der Suche nach Garnet nach Alexandria reist. Sie überreicht ihm den Edelstein Garnet, den er der Königin geben solle, falls sie sich in der Stadt, am Grabe von Königin Brane, befände. Beatrix taucht anschließend erst wieder auf, als die Gruppe um Zidane versucht den Ort der Erinnerung zu betreten. In diesem Moment werden sie von Silberdrachen angegriffen. Die Generälin befehligt dabei die Rote Rose, um der Invincible den Weg zu bahnen. Zusammen mit der linblumischen Flotte gelingt das Manöver und die Protagonisten können den Ort nach der Konfrontation mit dem Kaiserdrachen betreten. Bis zur Vernichtung von Ewiges Dunkel wartet die Rote Rose vor dem Baum Iifars auf die Rückkehr von Zidane und seinen Freunden. Nach einer starken Explosion zweifelt Beatrix zunächst, dass es Überlebende gibt, jedoch zeigt ihr Mikoto, die sich ebenfalls an Bord befindet, den Weg zur Gruppe. Sie kontaktieren daraufhin die Hildegard III und teilen Großherzog Cid den Aufenthaltsort mit, sodass er sie mitnimmt. Im Abspann sieht man schließlich, wie Beatrix ihr Schwert im Gemach der Königin hinterlässt und scheinbar von Alexandria Abschied nehmen will. Warum sie es verlassen will ist nicht bekannt, jedoch verhindert Steiner, dass sie geht und bietet ihr an, gemeinsam für das Wohl der Königin zu sorgen. Sie akzeptiert seinen Vorschlag und dient Garnet somit weiter als Generälin. Kampfeigenschaften right|150px :Hauptartikel: Beatrix (Boss). Beatrix taucht in Final Fantasy IX wiederholt als Bossgegner auf. Sobald die Gruppe ihre HP auf Null gesetzt hat oder eine bestimmte Zeit verstrichen ist, wird sie den Kampf mit ihrer Spezialtechnik Exekutionsschlag bzw. Atomisator abschließen, welche die HP der Gruppe stets auf 1 reduzieren. Sollten alle Charaktere vor dem regulären Ende des Kampfes kampfunfähig sein, tritt das Game Over ein. :Hauptartikel: Weißmagie (FFIX) und Schwert (FFIX) Ferner ist Beatrix zwei Mal kurzzeitig spielbar, zum einen während der Flucht aus Schloss Alexandria und zum anderen während des Angriffs auf Alexandria durch Kuja. Sie verfügt dabei über eine Auswahl an weißmagischen Sprüchen und Schwerttechniken. Musik Verschiedene Musikstücke werden gespielt, sofern Beatrix in der Handlung auftritt. Das bekannteste von ihnen ist Roses of May, welches Beatrix selbst thematisiert. In den drei Kämpfen, die die Gruppe gegen Beatrix führen muss, erklingt jeweils der Titel Mystery Sword und während Beatrix auf CD 3 spielbar ist, wird Something to Protect gespielt. Galerie Trivia * Beatrix ist neben Cecil Harvey aus Final Fantasy IV der einzige Paladin der Final Fantasy-Serie, wenn man die Spiele außer Acht lässt, in denen die Jobklassen frei gewählt werden können. ** Ebenso wie Cecil verbreitet Beatrix zunächst Zerstörung, um ihrem Land und ihrer Königin zu dienen und wechselt später die Seiten. Außerdem stehlen beide wertvolle Kristalle für ihre Könige. Cecil entwendet für den König von Baron den Wasserkristall aus Mysidia und Beatrix stiehlt dem Volk von Cleyra einen der vier Schatzkristalle. * Beatrix weist einige Parallelen zu Celes Chère aus Final Fantasy VI auf. Beides sind Generälinnen, die ihrem jeweiligen Haus treu ergeben sind. Beatrix zerstört im Auftrag der Königin Cleyra und Burmecia, während Celes Maranda okkupiert. Beide Frauen gelten als exzellente Kämpferinnen und wechseln die Fronten, als sie gewissentlich zur Vernunft kommen. Abgesehen davon können beide das Schwert Königinnenwache (bzw. Infantinwache, die alternative Bezeichnung) führen, ein mächtiges Ritterschwert innerhalb der Serie. en:Beatrix es:Beatrix it:Beatrix Kategorie:Charakter (FFIX)